fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Deidra Mael
Deidra Mael (デイドラ・マール Deidora Maeru) was an Ultimate-class member of D.O.O.M. Known as Demon Slayer Deidra (滅悪のデイドラ Metsuaku no Deidora), he was a Lightning Devil Slayer that only concerned himself with killing . Appearance Deidra is a tall, feral-looking man with long blond hair, very tanned skin and a red tattoo that goes across his face under his eyes and over the bridge of his nose. He is large in stature, being extremely broad with very thick bone structure and large muscles, making people the same height as him look quite small by comparison. He seems to be quite hairy having a large quantity of chest hair, noticeably thick eyebrows and a beard. This combined with his abnormally sharp teeth make him appear very beast-like and savage. He wears a short-sleeved vest, sandy-coloured pants, and a pair of black sandals. When he was first introduced he was seen wearing a hooded jacked which obscured his figure and face. Personality Deidra is an incredibly lazy individual who is shown complaining about how much he has to do from the moment he is introduced. He is very apathetic towards other humans and though not as cruel or typically evil as many of his cohorts, he is more than willing to watch others suffer. He seems to be extremely confident in his abilities and does not generally consider other people to be a threat to him. He gave no respect or thought to the fact that was a member of the Ten Wizard Saints and looked down on him almost as if he were a child. Despite these things he has shown another side of his personality when excited by a strong opponent during combat. For some unknown reason he has an obsessive desire to slay every demon that he can get his hands on, going against orders and risking his own life needlessly in order to kill as many as possible. In pursuit of a demon he is single-mindedly devoted and exponentially more motivated and proactive than it makes any sense for him to be. Though when confronted with a strong opponent whom he cannot ignore he will become determined to kill them. Wolfheim Relationships |-| }} History Synopsis D.O.O.M Arc Magic & Abilities As an Ultimate-Class threat, Deidra is an immensely powerful individual that has authority over all the regular members of the organisation. He was capable of defeating Jura Neekis (who was ranked seventh amongst the wizard saints at the time) with apparently very little effort. A further testament to his incredible strength, Deidra is confident that he could have defeated Ira even after observing the latter's immense regenerative powers. Physical Capabilities Immense Strength: Deidra possesses superhuman physical strength, being capable of crushing and tearing through solid rock, steel and other extremely strong materials with nothing but his bare hands, making short work of various earth constructs created by a wizard saint-calibre mage. Immense Speed: Contrary to his size, to go with his superhuman strength, Deidra can move at incredible speeds when wants to. He however struggles to move at these high speed when he isn't travelling in a straight line and his ability to decelerate is not great. Heightened Reflexes: Immense Durability: Deidra's body is also extremely tough, being capable of resisting blade weapons like swords and spears, blunt objects and even bullets. Enhanced Senses: Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: As an ultimate-class threat and a executive member of D.O.O.M, Deidra possess a tremendous amount of magic power that upon release was enough to intimidate Jura Neekis. His magic power is directly correlated with how excited he is, drastically increasing in size and strength with increased interest in his opponent. Magic Lightning Devil Slayer Magic (雷の滅悪魔法 Kaminari no Metsuaku Mahō): Is a Caster Magic and a form of Devil Slayer Magic that allows Deidra to produce, manipulate and control the element of lightning. As with all Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, in order to replenish his energy reserves. Naturally this form of magic is extremely powerful and effective against Demons. As a result of the nature of this magic, typically a target will be paralyzed to some extent after being affected by an offensive spell, allowing for an easy follow up attack. *'Lightning Devil's Rage' (雷魔の激昂 Raima no Gekikō): This is the Devil Slayer's equivalent of the Dragon Slayer's Roar and God Slayer's Bellow spells. After deeply inhaling Deidra releases a destructive blast of powerful lightning at the target of his choosing. The ensuing explosion created by this spell is massive and was big enough to be seen from several miles away. *'Lightning Devil's Flash Cannon' (雷魔の閃砲 Raima no Senhō): Deidra holds his arm out and opens his palm before generating a sphere of lightning in the palm of his hand after which he throws it at his target which upon contact creates a devastating explosion that was powerful enough to almost kill a wizard saint. Deidra can activate and use this spell so quickly that Jura could do nothing more than brace himself. *'Lightning Devil's Thunderclap' (雷魔の迅雷 Raima no Jinrai): Assorted Others Keen Perception: Equipment Battles & Events — Win *Deidra vs. Wolfheim — Lose |Events= *Assault on Crocus }} Quotes Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Vetto from the "Black Clover" series.